Project Summary/Abstract The Omaha MEG site is one of the most productive, internationally-known MEG groups in the world. In 2018 alone, they published more than 20 peer-reviewed publications in top journals (e.g., Brain, Neurology), obtained numerous major NIH awards, and made high impact discoveries spanning multiple areas of human neuroscience. MEG, or magnetoencephalography, is an advanced method for noninvasively imaging population-level neurophysiological activity with high temporal (< 1ms) and spatial precision (2-3 mm). Application of the method has grown substantially over the past decade due to technical advancements and the growing interest in neural oscillations, dynamic connectivity, and other metrics where spatiotemporal precision is extremely important. The Omaha MEG group has had a major role in this growth and continues to lead the way in many areas of MEG research, often exceeding all other MEG sites on major measures of scientific productivity and impact. However, this group is now at a crossroads where their future growth, and even existence, is threatened by the helium shortage and the planned obsolesce of their current MEG instrument. Briefly, this instrument consumes over 100 L of liquid helium per week, which is not only very expensive but also increasingly difficult to obtain in the current era of helium shortages. The device could be retrofitted with a 70% efficient helium recycler, but that would be expensive and only a partial, temporary solution. Beyond this, their current device is almost 11 years old and the vendor will cease making replacement parts for their model at the end of 2019. Thus, even with helium, the device is nearing end of life. Given these concerns, we are proposing to replace our existing MEG system with a state-of-the-art Triux Neo MEG system from MEGIN (formerly Elekta). This new system is equipped with: (1) an almost 100% efficient helium recycling system, (2) advanced ARMOR sensors and electronics which significantly expand the system?s dynamic range and have lower intrinsic noise levels, (3) improved spatial precision, (4) a two-layer passively and actively shielded room with external environmental sensors, and (5) a new ergonomic design and fine positioning system to enhance patient comfort and ensure the most optimal head position relative to the array in each participant. Thus, this new system is a significant, major step forward for the Omaha MEG group and for the field as a whole, as the first Triux Neo installation was recently completed in the United States. With this device, the Omaha MEG group will continue to grow and attract the best new faculty and junior scientists, and will remain at the forefront of discovery in several major topic areas that are described in the proposal and of clear interest to the NIH and the translational neuroscience community.